just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heat (Karthstan)
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the Karthstan Police Department and Karthstan Military is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the player AKA Rico. There are 6 Heat Levels in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. You can't do a mission if you've Heat and you must lose the Heat in order to play missions. Heat 1 At Heat Level 1, Karthstan Police Department will engage and dispatched to the player on sight. Reinforcements will be called if needed (although if the player can kill the officer/soldier before making the call in time) The Police use Mugello Rihalts. Heat 2 At Heat Level 2, if the player retaliates long enough, the police will find you difficult to apprehend. Thus, they've been moved aside and the Karthstan Military will have been called in to take care of you. This would be Heat Level 2, and the Karthstan Military will send soldiers with AK-47s and slightly more advanced vehicles such as the Urga Hammer and the Urga Mongrel. Heat 3 This heat level is easier to obtain if the player retaliates with heavy force against an outpost, such as a tank assault or aerial attack or minigun assault. If the reinforcements call is successful, a Eubus Aurora will be sent to attack the player. A Urga Transporter will be usually sent that contain more soldiers. Elites and wheeled tanks will be dispatched to eliminate Rico. Urga Bkolos and Urga Odjurs will also be sent to eliminate Rico. Heat 4 Continued retaliation against the military/entering a restricted area with a jet and firing will be justification for a CS Navajo (or several) to attack the player. It will also be justification to send treaded, more powerful tanks such as the Abrahams Capet and Urga Goldstein to eliminate the player at all costs. More Deadlier is the Urga Heavy which carries and drops a tank to the player's designated location. These can shot down. For the first time ever, the Karthstan Military will use jets and their available Air Force to take you down in the skies. Heat Level 5 At Heat Level 5, things have gotten serious. Said Farrah has called the Karthstan Special Forces to take care of Rico. The KSF soldiers are harder to kill and have harder to destroy vehicles, the military will use all their might. CS Navajos will start appearing much more commonly in the skies, and the seas will still be occupied with Military Corvettes and Patrol Storms. Heat Level 6 (Unlockable) Heat Level 6 is unlocked once story progression is at 50%. At Heat Level 6, Said Farrah has called the Black Hand to your presence, and the Black Hand has little regard for human life. All they care about is money and are willing to kill you just to get that money. They use heavy armoured vehicles So be cautious. Clearing Heat The player can do one of the followings to clear the heat: *Take sanctuary inside an unlocked faction settlement or base. *Stay out of sight of pursuing Karthstan Police Department and Karthstan Military personnel for a short period of time (when they begin the search, the circular bar around the binocular icon determines the time it takes to clear the heat). *Eliminate all pursuing personnel. However, one has to make sure that none of them successfully call for reinforcements - otherwise, the reinforcements also need to be eliminated in order to clear the heat. *Continuously cause chaos or kill military personnel in a police station or a military base until the "Wreak Havoc" progress is fulfilled. *Go to a Warzone. Combat Zone Combat zones are located throughout police stations and military bases. The player will be informed with a "COMBAT ZONE" warning if Rico is within one. Military personnel will attack him on sight, thus automatically giving Rico heat. While Rico is within a combat zone, the heat can only be cleared by performing one of the last two of the above methods of clearing the heat. Essentially, Combat Zones are restricted areas. In combat zones, reinforcements are scripted, depending on the type of settlement. For example, destroying a certain amount of military properties in a military base featuring docks will trigger Medici Military calling naval reinforcements, while in a military base featuring big structures will trigger them calling aerial reinforcements. In some cases, it can be a combination of land, naval, and aerial assault. For the first time ever, if Rico is in a jet or helicopter and attacks a Karthstan Military base. The Military will automatically call the Air Force and send jets or helicopters to take care of Rico. Nevertheless, killing military personnel and destroying military properties whilst in a combat zone will still accumulate Rico's heat. Although the heat is not shown on the screen, it will appear when you step out of the combat zone. Stepping out of the combat zone on accident in some cases can prove fatal, as if enough chaos is caused, it could equate to an instant heat level 4 or 5, resulting in CS Navajos and/or CS Odjurs being deployed to complicate matters. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Features